


excuses, excuses

by dreamsdark



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, This is so sappy, pining? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: It was only because Daein was so damn cold.





	excuses, excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylphEmblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/gifts).



> happy birthday sylph!
> 
> here's shinon and gatrie...something  
> something else i was supposed to say...  
> uh
> 
> here's a fic, anyway--

Shinon's bedding wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't so damn cold.

His cloak served as his blanket, too small to fully cover him and too thin to block out the chill anyway. And the mat he slept on may have as well not existed, for all it did to make the ground feel less like frozen dirt.

It went without saying, but he fucking hated Daein.

"...Shinon?"

"Why the hell are you awake." He was far too cold to deal with whatever nonsense was keeping Gatrie up now.

"I'm cold."

"Join the club," he scoffed, curling into himself further. No matter how turned, the frigid air managed to get in.

"Then...why don't we sleep together?"

"Did you get that desperate while I was gone?" His ears were so cold they started to burn.

"I, I mean! Body heat!" Gatrie spluttered. "If we just—"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." What did Shinon even have to lose? His dignity? Like that hadn't already been ground to dust when he'd lost to Ike of all people.

"Wait, really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. 

For whatever reason, his chest ached. Shinon chalked it up to breathing frozen air. "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

"R-right!" Shinon could hear him dragging his bedding to his side, somehow managing not to trip in the darkness. The moonlight that filtered through their tent was just enough to make out the smile spreading over Gatrie's face. 

"Don't look so smug..." he muttered, turning away from him.

Gatrie finally settled, leaving Shinon with only the sound of wind whistling through dead trees. And into the tent. And through his blanket—

He shot up, immediately regretting it when a gust hit his back. "This isn't helping at all!"

"Wha?" Gatrie asked, fuzzy from almost having fallen asleep. How he managed that in this weather, Shinon would never know.

"You're still..." Shinon turned over to properly glare at him—then momentarily forgot how to breathe as he stared straight into Gatrie's eyes, so blue he could drown in them. The night didn’t do them justice.

"Still...?" He blinked, snapping Shinon out of his sudden stupor.

"Still  _there_! It isn't warmer at all."

"Do you want me closer?"

The realization of what he'd implied set his face aflame, and his mind went blank. Of course he did, always did, but—

"Shinon?"

"...yeah." He could blame it on the cold, his exhaustion, just this once.

"Alright!" Gatrie just rolled over, crushing him under the weight of blankets and one fully grown knight.

"Get  _off_!" 

"Ehehe, sorry." Gatrie rearranged the blankets so they were cocooned the middle with Shinon pressed right against his chest.

"This is..." Too close. Oh, this was _definitely_ a mistake.

"Warm now?" He had an arm around Shinon, all hesitation dropped. And to his credit, it was warm, almost stiflingly so.

 No one had the right to be this warm. "You eat coals for dinner or something?" Surely, Gatrie wouldn't notice if he leaned in just a little...

He had the audacity to giggle, because Gatrie was still Gatrie, of course. "Told you."

"So you did..." 

For once, Shinon slept peacefully through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is...rushed  
> im sorry
> 
> wanted to have something about how they missed each other after splitting up, but...I couldn't really figure out how to work it in?  
> ah well
> 
> this is past tense again....i don't know why.....
> 
> my tumblr ([dreamy--dark](http://dreamy--dark.tumblr.com/))  
> 


End file.
